<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Swear I Lived by Zartophski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470672">I Swear I Lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zartophski/pseuds/Zartophski'>Zartophski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash is a trouble magnet, Delia loves her son, Pokemon 2000, Pokemon the Movie 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zartophski/pseuds/Zartophski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia can't bear the thought of losing her son. Ash can't seem to have normal adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Swear I Lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash looked out to the sea, watching Lugia dive back into the water. His chest felt strange after hearing what Lugia had to say to him. The power of one. The Chosen One. The feeling was one of both pride that he could make a difference, but also dread of what would’ve happened had he not succeeded.</p><p>He shivered, though whether it was from the train of thought or the freezing water he had plunged into, he couldn’t tell. Probably both, if he were being honest.</p><p>“Ash, here.”</p><p>He blinked as he felt something wrap around his shoulders. He turned to see Misty placing her pink jacket over him, muttering something about not wanting to deal with him with a cold. She wasn’t looking at him, but he didn’t get the chance to think about it too much as he heard a familiar voice yelling.</p><p>“Ash Ketchum, just what were you thinking!?”</p><p>His eyes widened, and he turned to see his mother and Professor Oak of all people climbing down the hillside. Tracey gasped, either from secondhand fear of Delia or awe at seeing the Professor Oak. Misty helpfully shoved Ash in front of her, placing him squarely in the metaphorical line of fire.</p><p>“Mama?” Ash definitely didn’t squeak. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” she demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of him. “I hear of a natural disaster happening exactly where you told me you were going, come all the way out here to make sure you’re okay, just to see you riding a Legendary Pokémon. And as soon as I realize that’s my only son, you go and fall into the ocean?”</p><p>Ash flinched slightly. He’d never seen her this upset. “I–”</p><p>Like a puppet cut from its string, she suddenly deflated, anger fading to something Ash couldn’t quite recognize. She sighed and wrapped him into a tight hug. “You always find trouble, don’t you?” she muttered. </p><p>Ash didn’t really know how to respond. “Yes?”</p><p>“Why?” she whispered, so softly Ash almost missed it.</p><p>“I don’t try to,” he mumbled.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Professor Oak and Tracey and Misty and everyone else that was gathered on the hilltop moved and talked around them, but Delia made no move to let go, and Ash was too tired to try and worm his way out of her embrace. The rest of the group had moved away from the edge of the cliff, giving the mother and son space.</p><p>“Mama?” Ash whispered after a moment. She hummed in question, and he continued, never speaking louder than the initial inquiry. “That Slowking, and Lugia. They said I was… the Chosen One.”</p><p>She broke the hug at that, holding him out so she could see his face. He could see the concern on her face and bit his lip for a moment before continuing. “They said… I was fated to save the world. Or something like that,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, baby,” Delia sighed. She pulled him into another hug, taking off his hat to thread her hand through his hair. He winced; his hair had apparently already partially frozen into a tangled mess.</p><p>“But it worked,” he tried to reassure her. “I saved the world.”</p><p>“And what about my world?” she asked. He frowned, tilting his head up to look at her. She smiled softly. “You’re my son, my world. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t…”</p><p>She cut herself off, not wanting to finish the thought. She looked close to crying, and Ash knew he’d start crying if she did. “I’m sorry, Mama,” he mumbled.</p><p>She kissed his forehead lightly, placing his cap back on his head. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>---</p><p>Ash didn’t have Charizard’s Pokéball with him, but Nurse Joy made sure he was all healed up and ready for the flight back to the Charicific Valley.</p><p>“Fly safe, Charizard!” Ash yelled, waving as his Pokémon flew off. It was a miracle he had shown up, just in time to catch him and Pikachu. Ash couldn’t decide if he had the best or worst luck. </p><p>“I’m glad Charizard trusts you now,” Brock said.</p><p>Misty snorted. “More like trusts you to need him to come save you.” She rolled her eyes, lightly punching Ash’s shoulder. “Seriously, this is what, Legendary number four?”</p><p>“Five,” Ash corrected. “I saw Ho-Oh my first day.”</p><p>“The same day you fried my bike?” </p><p>Ash blinked, then grinned sheepishly. “...yes?”</p><p>Misty sighed and shot an exasperated look at Brock. “One of these days, I’ll get my bike back.”</p><p>“If it’s fried, you might as well get a new one.” Misty pointedly did not like Brock’s sarcastic suggestion, and chose to show it by chasing him down the trail screaming.</p><p>“Ash.” The boy looked back to see Delia walking down the path towards him. Her face was tense, her lips pursed in the way Ash knew meant she was close to crying.</p><p>“Mama?”</p><p>She closed the gap between them without saying a word, and pulled him into a tight hug. “You promised,” she whispered.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Delia broke the hug and looked at her son, holding his face in her hands. “I could have lost you…”</p><p>“I’m here,” Ash said softly.</p><p>“Ash, you could’ve died.”</p><p>“But I didn’t.”</p><p>“That Entei could’ve killed you!”</p><p>“I’m okay Mom, really.” Ash gave her a soft smile, trying to reassure her. “Charizard caught me.”</p><p>“And what if he didn’t,” Delia pushed, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Ash, you’re my son. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”</p><p>“And I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” Ash shot back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she immediately hugged him back, resting her chin on his head. “I wasn’t gonna wait around after Entei kidnapped you,” he mumbled, “and I wasn’t gonna leave without you.”</p><p>Delia sighed, placing a kiss on his head. “I know,” she whispered. She couldn’t help the tears that slowly rolled down her face. She just held her son close.</p><p>“I lived, mama,” Ash whispered. </p><p>“Promise you’ll keep living.”</p><p>“Promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>